


Bitches

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Frankie's in tears after spending time with Grace's bitchy friends. But are they the real reason for her tears?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morou3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morou3).



Though Frankie didn't let it be known, Grace could tell when Frankie left the room, when her friends were over, that she was crying. In all the time they'd been there they had openly criticized and insulted Frankie. For most of the time Frankie had tried to play it off because Grace had wanted her there, but it just became too much. 

Grace had let her friends continue talking and laughing about Frankie for about five seconds after Frankie left before she exploded at them. "I can't believe I didn't listen to her! You are bitches, every single one of you. Get out of my house! My friend, my real friend, Frankie is hurt and I need to be there for her, so leave." 

Her friends looked at her with shock. They thought Grace of all people would be the last person to defend Frankie. Something had clearly changed, and they weren't sure if they liked the new Grace. New Grace certainly didn't seem to like them anymore, so they left. 

When the door slammed behind them Grace went to check on Frankie. "Frankie, are you okay? I'm sorry about them. I shouldn't have had them over. I forgot how bitchy they were." 

"You used to be just like them, Grace. Did you forget that too? Them I can handle, but thinking about when you were like that to me, that's what set me off." Frankie spoke through her tears. Grace went over to her and gave her a hug. 

"I never made time to get to know you and that was wrong of me. I love you now, does that help?"

"A little," Frankie replied, rolling her eyes and smiling. Grace smiled back. 

"What do I need with those bitches anyway?" 

"You're bitch enough for them all," Frankie joked, now that she was feeling better.

"Hey, meanie," Grace joked back, punching Frankie lightly in the arm. She paused, before getting serious. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
